If The Sun Never Shone, Part Three
by fAiRyDuSt
Summary: What if Scott, Shelby, Juliette, and Daisy never came to Horizon, or at least didn't come right away.


  


If The Sun Never Shone, Part Three  
  
****  
  


Scott and Shelby were saying good-bye to each other. It was already 3 in the morning. Shelby's hair was all wild and Scott was still pretty high. Shelby gently kissed Scott good-bye on his cheek. They exchanged smiles.  
  
"So, call me alright." Shelby muttered. She wasn't good at the whole talking thing.   
  
Scott looked at her for a moment, "Was I supposed to pay you for that?"   
  
"For what?" Shelby laughed. All the two did was talk for 4 hours straight.   
  
Scott smiled, "For meeting the most beautiful girl in the world."   
  
Shelby looked at him for a moment. She wanted to smile. It was a great compliment. But, drugs can make you say anything. He probably didn't mean it. She knew she was never going to see him again. There was no reason for her to fall in love with him. She liked talking to Scott. He mostly talked about himself and football. But, it interested her. She usually hated when guys talked about themselves.   
  
Shelby looked into Scott's eyes, "See ya Scott."   
  
"Bye Shelby." Scott hoped into his car. He blew a kiss a drove away.   
  
A older girl, in her mid-20's came up to Shelby, "How much did you get?"   
  
"More than you can imagine." Shelby hissed and walked away.   
  
The girl was shocked, "I got to get that guy next time."   
  


****  
  


Juliette was sitting on her bed. She gripped onto her to her teddy bear. She was waiting for her mother to come in and yell at her. It was now 9 o'clock. She knew that her mother would appear sometime.   
  
Juliette closed her eyes. Why can't I be somewhere else? Why do I have to be trapped in this horrid living? With my overbearing mother, 8 different fathers a year, and my fat presence.   
  
There was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath.   
  
"Come in." Juliette said meekly.  
  
Juliette's mother enter with a her hands on her hips and her lips scrunched up, "I am so disappointed in you. You embarrassed me!"   
  
"I am sorry mom. Really I am. I just wanted to look perfect for meeting Hal." Juliette said.   
  
"Juliette you showed up in a pair of sweats and a dirty T-shirt," Juliette's mother said in a loud tone, "Well, put on a charming smile today for Hal. You hear me?"   
  
Juliette was worried that she would mess up her "date" with Hal.   
  
"I hear you mom. I hear you." She said in a loud whisper.   
  
Juliette's mother put on a smile, "Your looking good Juliette. How much did you lose 3-4 pounds?"   
  
Juliette smiled with joy, "3 pounds mom."   
  
"Good. Hurry along now. I want to make breakfast." Juliette's mother said sternly. She exited her daughter's room.  
  
Juliette hated how her mother could change personalities frequently. She could be nice then cruel then nice again. Juliette reexamined herself to see if she picked up that trait from her mother. In some ways she did. She sighed. She tilted her head and saw the jewelry box. A joy...no craving came over Juliette. She needed to cut herself. She got up and opened the jewelry box.   
  
  


****  
  


Daisy woke up to hear her parents yelling. She looked at her digital clock.  
  
"Its on 10:30, people. Don't you have something better to do." She muttered to herself.  
  
She pushed her covers of her. She is wearing the clothes she wore yesterday. She rubs her eyes and opens her bedroom door. She reaches the bottom of the stairs. She sees her mother sobbing.   
  
"Finally my vampire daughter wakes up!" Daisy's father snapped. He was a man in his early 50's. He had a head full of hair. He had a vicious smile and eyes though. The shape of his head was too big for the rest of his body Daisy used to say.   
  
Daisy flashes her fanged teeth, "Smile dad." She pulled out a chair and sat down.   
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I want my eggs sunny-side up?" Daisy's father yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry hunny. I'll do them over." Daisy's mother said getting up.   
  
The big headed man pushed down his wife, "Sit down! I'll do them myself." Daisy's mother fell to the floor.   
  
Daisy's dad starts yelling at Daisy and her mother. Daisy gets fed up and grabs the closest object. A frying pan.   
  
"Don't make me do it dad." Daisy says in an angry tone.   
  
Daisy's father laughed, "You wouldn't you witch!"   
  
"Daisy put that down!" Daisy's mother hissed.  
  
Their voices trailed on. Their voices we're circling in her head. She didn't know what she could do. She kept bringing down the frying pan.   
  
"Daisy please don't!" Her father begged.  
  
This was the first time she had heard her father begged. He knew what it was like to beg now. To feel scared and worried. Daisy placed the frying pan back on the counter. For some odd reason he feel to the floor. Daisy didn't even touch him.   
  
"Look what you did Daisy." Daisy's mother said in tears.  
  
Daisy stood in shock. He had a heart-attack she told herself.   


****  
  


Scott was sitting at his desk with his cordless phone. He kept reading the number over and over again in his mind. Should I call her? What if she has no clue who I am? Or wants to forget me?   
  
Scott takes a deep breath and dials the 7 digits.   
  
"Hello?" A female voice asks.  
  
"Is Shelby Merrick there?" Scott asked.  
  
The female voice answered, "This is her. Who is on the other line?"   
  
Scott sighed with relief, "Its uh..Scott."   
  
Shelby was shocked he called, "Hey Scott. When you say you'll call a girl you really call her don't ya?"   
  
"I'm no liar Shelby. So..uh how are you?" Scott asked. He didn't know how to start conversation.   
  
"The same as I was 8 hours ago. Do you want to ask me out or something? 'Cause I'm free tonight." Shelby answered directly. She liked getting down to the point.  
  
Scott smiled, "That sounds great. Like dinner or a movie or something?"   
  
"Alright. I don't want you to come into my aparment pretty boy so, I'll met you at the resteraunt. Cool?" Shelby stated. She liked to be up-front about things.   
  
Scott wasn't usually talkative like this. Most of the time he would keep to himself. He wasn't shy though. He dated a lot before his parents divorce. He felt something about Shelby. It wasn't her looks though. She was pretty, but their was something behind that. She had a soft cover behind her tough exterior.   
  
"See you then Shelby." Scott said softly. He hung up the receiver.   
  


****  


A little un-realistic with Daisy and her dad. But I had to get her to the hospital :) More on Daisy and Juliette next part.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
